You're not a toy to me
by Natsuki Nightfall
Summary: Set after Mikoto's death and Shiro's disappearance several clansmen are not coping as well others. Based on a different pairing with references to SaruMi and SerIzumo. If you do not like yaoi do not read it.
1. Chapter 1: Kuroh

**This is a fanfic of a different coupling from the anime K Project, the idea came to me when I was thinking what a cute couple these two would make. Please at the end review, I need constructive criticism.**

**Contains yaoi, if you don't like it don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K Project or any of the characters. However these idea's are original and I'd rather no one "burrowed" my ideas. Also I don't own any of the songs or bands I mention below.**

**Please enjoy, I had fun writing it and if you're interested I wrote it listening to Plans (by Birds of Tokyo), Fix you (by Coldplay), Mr. Brightside (by The Killers) and Chasing Cars (by Snow Patrol). Also I will add a prequel later on. Now enjoy! :)**

* * *

Munakata sighed sadly and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. It never got easier preparing to relay bad news to someone. Even if that someone came by the exact same time, every week, with the exact same question. And normally the sadness he felt would go away after some time, if he felt any emotion at all but the fact was he cared for this kid, he really did. He could relate to him; they were both missing someone desperately. The boy who came to his headquarters every week was always so hopeful like he expected that one day Munakata would turn around and smile with all the answers to his every problem. However in spite of his wishes no matter how hard Scepter 4, the kid or the king personally searched no new information had been found on the missing persons. And now, Munakata doubted that they would ever find them, and even in the slight chance they did they surely wouldn't be alive.  
"Send him in Seri." He called and heard her voice affirm his command and the door was opened. The young man stepped in. He wore his usual uniform and his dark hair in a ponytail with his sword by his side. His expression was dead serious unlike any other eighteen year old boy Munakata had ever seen, but underlying the strength and hardiness was a child; sad, exhausted to the brink of collapse and lonely. Lonely and longing for his friend, his king, Isana Yashiro. The young man bowed, dropping to one knee. Never in his life had he let his impeccable mannerisms slip, if he had a motto it was probably honour and courtesy.  
"Munakata Reisi I am ever grateful to your time."  
"You may rise. Please you needn't do that each time you enter for this reason. I presume your question is still unchanged." Yatogami Kuroh stood with a curt nod.  
"Yes, I wish to ask if you have received any information as to the current whereabouts of the First King, Isana Yashiro." Munakata sighed, here came the bad news, the bullet to the boy's false sense of hopefulness.  
"Unfortunately Kuroh, may I call you Kuroh?" After a nod a approval the blue king continued. "There has been no news or reports of him in the area or even the country. I fear that if we do find him, he will certainly be dead. And the fact that you have come two days earlier than usual confirms my suspicion that you are thinking along my lines of thought, correct?" The young vassal appeared quite taken back and Munakata observed his hands ball into tight fists. The teenager tried to meet his eyes but the king kept his aimed directly at the floor in the corner of the room.  
"He'll come back for us… Neko and me…" his voice wavered and cracked as did the boys strong exterior. His knees buckled in from the emotion and exhaustion and in an attempt to catch himself he let his katowari crash to the ground so both hands were free to brace himself off the floor. He dropped his head and his breaths came in shorter and shorter rasps as he choked down on coming tears. Unfolding himself from his swivel chair Munakata circled around his desk toward the boy crouched in the center of his office. He dropped to one knee and placed a tender had on the boy's shoulder.  
"He'll come back, I know he will… Shiro… he can't just leave us like this." A tear streaked his face and the boy chased it away with his sleeve.  
"Kuroh, the pain will go away over time. I had to kill Mikoto; a man I cared about very much. There has not been a day when I have not thought about it or tried to think of an alternative to my actions. But the pain will always be there, it will fade over time, just like a scar, but it will always be there." The vassal looked up at him like he was a wise monk. He had in fact been through so much more hurt than Munakata could even try to understand. He'd come from a broken family, loosing all his loved ones then being abused by a long lost relative and finally being taken in by Ichigen Miwa who later died when Kuroh was barely eighteen. In fact Munakata had no idea what this boy was like on the inside. He just did his part to help. The boy began to stand swatting away Munakata's helping hand.  
"It's is embarrassing." He said swiping away all remnants of tears. "I'll stop wasting your time." He turned and began towards the door when the blue king reached out and took hold of his arm.  
"Wait, come home with me. We'll clean you up and I'll make you a meal then you can rest." He gave Kuroh a quick once over and saw that he'd lost weight over the past week and slouched with a sleepless composture. "—You definitely need it." Kuroh looked as though he was about to argue but was too tired and just gave in. He nodded quietly and began to follow the blue king out of his office and down the halls of the Scepter 4 headquarters. At the front administration part of the building Munakata paused to say a few words to his second in command about leaving early and making arrangements for something Kuroh didn't hear. Kuroh glanced around to see a familiar outline of an incredibly, irritating character arguing with Munakata's third in command. Yata Misaki and Fushimi Saruhiko. The young vassal glanced back at Munakata who was wrapping up his business with Awashima Seri they both then glanced behind Kuroh at the two rowdy teens in his headquarters' front office. Kuroh turned to find the couple engaging each other in a completely different way. The shorter, vanguard of Homra was trapped in the arms of the arrogant, self righteous third in command and they were in enthralled in an intense kiss against the wall.  
"Let's go." Munakata said tearing his gaze from the couple and taking his keys from his pocket. Kuroh followed without question, it felt good to be taking orders again for once.

The drive wasn't long to Munakata's apartment building. It was many floors up with a rather breathtaking view of the city but other than that the blue king's living quarters were simple. Not the lush, regal penthouse Kuroh envisioned but just a two room complex; a bathroom separated from the bedroom and living space and a tiny kitchenette. It was tidy, not a pin out of place or any clothes jutting out of the wardrobe in the opposite corner of the bed. The king draped his coat over the coat rack near the door and kicked off his shoes, motioning for Kuroh to do the same. He left the katowari leaning against the wall there too.  
"As you can see I don't have guests very often and my home is fairly basic but feel free to make yourself at home." The king informed and went into the bathroom. Kuroh knelt at the table on the opposite side of the room to the full wall window and relaxed, feeling the messages his drained body was sending him; it had been several nights since he'd properly eaten and slept. He woke several times most nights and went out to survey the streets for any sign of his king. Munakata retuned a minute later with a bowl of steaming, lightly scented water and a warm towel.  
"You can clean yourself off while I get started on a meal, you must be starving." Kuroh's stomach gave a defiant gurgle and the king smiled.

The meal wasn't at all first-class and Munakata wasn't much of a chef but Kuroh wasn't about to complain.  
Kuroh sat back and wiped his mouth on a napkin. "Thank you very much for that and your hospitality but I must get back, I have Neko waiting for me." Munakata grabbed his wrist as he began to stand.  
"No you need to rest, I've already sent Seri to check on Neko, she's prepared to stay the night if needs be."  
"Munakata-san I really must—"  
"—stay. And just call me Reisi."  
Kuroh sighed, "Reisi, I must decline your gracious offer, I have to—"  
"Kuroh, you are fatigued, stay and be strong tomorrow… please." The teen sighed again this time in defeat, he held up his hands to show his wrists were tied. Munakata smiled again and packed away the dishes.

When he had finished he found a spare toothbrush and clothes to serve as pajamas for Kuroh to use during his stay. They continued to prepare for bed in the tight bathroom until a problem emerged; there was only one bed in the apartment: Munakata's queen sized bed, that was pressed close against the full wall window.  
"I'll take the floor, save the awkwardness of being forced to share it." Reisi said shrugging out of his tie, to Kuroh he looked rather silly, wearing pajama shorts and a work shirt. He dropped it into a laundry basket beside the shower and rinsed the toothpaste from his mouth. Kuroh shook his head, wearing a burrowed pair of grey pajama bottoms and a loose fitting tee that hung off his slighter frame. He spat into the sink and washed excess toothpaste from around his mouth.  
"I'm invading on your space, I can sleep on the floor." Munakata went to argue but the teen was already exiting the bathroom to find prime space on the carpet flooring. The older man gave chase but instead of grabbing onto one of the younger male's arms to stop him he closed his fingers over the elastic holding Kuroh's hair back in a ponytail. He pried it off and Kuroh spun in surprise to face the older man, his lips parted a little to allow a gasp. His dark, oil slick hair spilled down over his shoulders, it softened the angles of the teen's hard face making him look younger than he already was. Kuroh now sixteen in appearance blinked at Munakata like he was unsure of what to make of his last action. He was even further bewildered as the blue king closed the space between them, taking the teens wrist in his hand. He moved slow but at the same time he closed the remaining space between them without it seeming like he'd moved at all. The blue king gently lifted the Kuroh's head with a thumb and forefinger and leaned down slowly to press his lips on the teen's. He pulled away briefly, before quickly doing it again, more surely. When he pulled away again it was to properly weigh in the positivity of the younger male' reaction. He felt Kuroh's heart jumping around wildly in the his chest. The teen stared up at him, mixed emotions displayed across his face. The king smiled encouragingly at the boy who still looked confused. He appeared just as torn between whether he wanted the king to do it again or stop touching him in any way intimate or not. The teenaged vassal let his eyes flutter shut and he tipped his head back to let the king kiss him again. More as a trial then for the experience. The older man obliged and again pulled away once again to study the reaction of the younger man. Kuroh bit his lip and dropped his eyes; it however didn't work in his favour because it meant he was staring straight at the king's chest.  
"Do you want me to stop?" The King said in a hushed tone. It was coming up nine o'clock that meant his voice would develop an unnatural husky, raspy hue to it. He knew it made Seri go insane for all the reasons that would piss off her bartender boyfriend. Kuroh seemed to like it too, but he tried to hide in behind his emotionless expression.  
"No, _I_ _want_ to stop. _I_ _want_ to stop searching just for one night and merely accept. _I want_ to belong to someone again, as a vassal or a toy, for one night _I want_ to mean something, even if that is mostly meaningless and means I'll be thrown away and abandoned again in a few hours." A tear rolled down the face of the teen and Reisi's heart ached for him. He wanted Reisi to treat him like a toy, just so he could learn to feel again. Even if that feeling was shame, or sadness or neglect. The teen just wanted to mean something to someone again. But Reisi knew what being treated like a toy felt like, even if that's what Kuroh wanted he couldn't do it.  
"You're not a toy to me." Reisi whispered and the younger man's eyes widened in surprise. "Kuroh I brought you home with me because I care for you. I lost three other kings in the span of one sword stroke and though I didn't know Isana well I felt a connection with him though his Sword of Damocles. I know how much he means to you, that's how I felt about Suoh. But Kuroh you are not a meaningless object to me, I have feelings like you do and want what's best for you. I thought you needed a night to be reassured that someone does care for you." He looked the teen squarely in the eyes and the teen held his stare.  
"Munakata…" he bit his lip again and the blue king realized just how terribly cute it was. "… I didn't realize you cared so much. …Would you grant me pardon if I ask for a request?" The blue king nodded, confused. His confusion only intensified as the teen placed his dainty hands on the king's shoulders to steady himself and leaned up on tip toes to whisper in the king's ear.  
"Tonight… I want to be yours."  
He set himself down flat footed and blinked up at the king nervously. Munakata could see the thoughts slipping through the teens mind like a flip-book: _did he say the wrong thing? Had he completely misread the situation? Did Munakata think he was childish and a fool?_ All insecurities that were eating the boy inside. The king smiled both with his mouth and with his eyes and before Kuroh had time to react the king was pressing his mouth against the teen's. Kuroh gasped and stiffened before relaxing, he let out a soft moan and his hands slid over the king's shoulders before grasping fistfuls of the shirt material. Munakata's hands found the teen's slim waist and pulled the smaller body towards his own. He held Kuroh's back and he deepened the kiss, parting the teen's mouth with his lips and meeting the his tongue with his own. The younger man gasped against his mouth and moved his hands to grip the sleeves of Munakata's shirt. He began pulling the older man away from the bathroom entryway and towards the window wall; and subsequently the kings bed. Munakata broke the kiss momentarily to give a low laugh, "you read my mind." Kuroh's guard slipped further as he became embraced in the older man's voice. It was even raspier than before and sounded like velvet in his head, he wanted the king to kiss him again yet he wanted to hear the king's velvet voice over and over again. Slowly they moved backward, Munakata more in control than the other man though the younger male thought otherwise. And when Munakata felt the teen's legs hit the bed he placed a hand on Kuroh's shoulder and pushed him down so that his back would land on the soft bed spread. However the clever teen was quick thinking and grasped hold of the front of Munakata's shirt as he went down and pulled the older man with him. He landed atop the younger man sloppily and they laughed playfully and lifted his body weight by placing his hands on either side of Kuroh's head and balancing his knees on the edge of the bed outside Kuroh's. He lowered his head hastily wanting to explore the teens mouth further and Kuroh accommodated. His hands found the collar of the king's work shirt and began to work at the buttons, his hands were feverish, working quickly but fumbling over the buttons. He laughed at the teen's hurry and his shirt fell open. Munakata felt the teen sigh happily as his cool smooth fingers found the king's stomach. They scrambled up the bed so that Kuroh's head rested on a rather flat pillow. Munakata extended his arms so that he could properly view the boys face, it was partly in shadow and golden in colour from the only light source in the room; an aged yellow lamplight casting long shadows across the room from Reisi's bedside table. However he was getting a horrible glare from the lamp and removed his glasses. Kuroh's smoky grey eyes seemed entranced with the yet mystical, catching the twinkling lights of the city below the king's apartment. He stared up at Munakata dreamily from beneath his long lashes and with his long, spindly fingers began to draw off the king's shirt from his shoulders. To aid the teen, Munakata drew his knees up to either side of Kuroh's lean waist so that he was straddling the younger man by his hips but had taken his weight off his arms so Kuroh could get his shirt off.  
Munakata leaned low so that his lips grazed the younger man's ear.  
"Your turn," he whispered in a seductive tone.  
Kuroh's eyes widened with an insecure fear as the king placed his hands flat under Kuroh's tee against the boy's stomach. Kuroh struggled in a way a teenaged girl might when someone was tring to remove her clothes, insecurity was funny like that. He continued to wriggle uncomfortably as the older man slid his hands up away from the boy's waist and began to collect the soft, dark olive material around his wrists. His soft fingers slid over the smooth muscles of the teen's stomach, and after he relaxed the teen moaned finding the pleasure in Munakata's touch. He paused momentarily to glance at the younger boys face; his eyes were shut and his head was tipped back making his spine arch upward. Munakata moved his hands even further so that his hands were spread flat over each side of the boy's chest. He gripped the fabric and began to drag it over Kuroh's head, it wasn't a difficult task as the shirt was three sizes too big. Which was understandable; Kuroh was lean, with thin limbs but he was covered in sinewy muscle. Whereas Reisi was taller and broader and instead of sinewy muscle, his were stronger and well defined. When it was off they both stopped and looked at each other. The younger man blushed, his black hair faming his face and spilling onto his torso. The king brushed a strand off the younger man's forehead and leaned down to find his mouth. He held his lips there for only a moment until he felt Kuroh's tongue on his lower lip begging for entry. He gave in; parting his lips to allow the teens tongue to dance with his own. They fought for dominance but Kuroh quickly lost due to his lack of size and experience, plus the fact he was on the bottom position. His hands rested on the older man's chest and were soon frantically searching his body. They moved over Munakata's body with a restless hunger like he was starving for skin; his chest, shoulders, neck, back and abs all a main meal. His fingers were light and carried a slight clamminess from his palms, it was the only indication to how nervous the boy felt. Nerves equal sweat, and the palms were the first to suffer. His hands then fell back to the older man's chest where he used his thumbs to gently brush over the sensitive, slightly darker patch of skin on either side of the man's chest.  
Munakata gave a low laugh and moved his hands to the teen's sides. He moved them over the light washboard feel of the teen's abs and the younger man gave another pleasurable moan. The king guessed that was where Kuroh liked to be touched and put more weight on his hands. He glanced to the teen's face and saw his eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting down hard on his lower lip. Not sure whether it was a good thing or not he stopped. Kuroh opened his eyes and blinked at the king.  
"Why did you stop?" Now his voice had turned raspy, Munakata found it really cute on the teen.  
"I thought I was hurting you, you were biting your lip really hard."  
Kuroh shook his head, his hair spreading across the pillow. "I had to or else I would have screamed with pleasure and annoyed your neighbours." He wouldn't meet the kings eyes and his face went bright red with embarrassment, even the tips of his ears were red hot. Munakata chuckled.  
"You're too kind, you think of everyone else before yourself. Just enjoy yourself tonight." He leaned down to kiss the courteous teen but was caught unbalanced as Kuroh flipped him. They rolled to the other side of the bed so that they were inches from the reenforced window. Kuroh pushed the king's knees down so that it was then his turn to straddle the older man. He lowered his head and instead of meeting Reisi's lips he kissed the soft flesh of his neck. Munakata turned his head so that Kuroh had better access and he felt the teen's teeth and tongue on his skin before he started to suck. Kuroh grabbed both the man's wrists and pinned them above his head. The move made Munakata chuckle; the teen was strong but he wasn't as strong as the king. He let the younger man continue for a few more minutes so that he got a taste of the top position until he freed himself from his grip and flipped him heavily onto his back and then climbed back on top. Kuroh's back arched, exposing his neck and Reisi moved for it, biting down on Kuroh's skin. The teen gave a yelp of surprise as the king proceeded to do exactly what he'd been doing moments earlier. The king heard the yelp and began to pull away; Kuroh slipped his hands in the blue king's silky hair and tousled the deep indigo stands.  
"No, I like it." He whispered and Reisi bit down harder and continued drawing on the teen's flesh. His hands explored the teen's torso and Kuroh whimpered beneath his fingers. When he stopped in fear of hurting the teen Kuroh made him continue and Munakata did, rougher this time. He pressed his hands harder and worried not about hurting him as Kuroh raked his fingernails down the king's front. He felt the edges of some catch on his skin and tear it drawing a spot of blood and knowing Kuroh had drawn blood he dug the heel of his palms and fingertips and knuckles deeper into the teen's torso muscles. With his mouth on Kuroh's neck and their hands exploring one another's chest, Kuroh finally let go of his concerns about being a nuisance to the king's neighbours and screamed with pleasure. Soon after his body began to shake, starting in his fingers and traveling throughout his body until his very core was trembling. He lifted his head to look at the young man. And remembered the first time he'd been this close to the young man. He'd had his outfit chase down Isana Yashiro to issue his arrest and Kuroh had stepped up to fight him one-on-one to enable his friend to flee. In that fight Kuroh had shown just how good a fighter he really was although Reisi was better, having trained years longer than the teen. In that fight he'd slapped Kuroh and forced him to the ground; doing so he knew he'd crushed the boys pride.  
"You're thinking of that fight too." Kuroh whispered.  
"Yes."  
"And here I am, beneath you again," he said with a sad smile.  
"So prove to me that you can come out on top… fight me Kuroh." Reisi gave the teen a wicked wink. Kuroh gave a shallow laugh and Reisi could read his eyes: challenge accepted. Forcing all his strength into his upper arms he once again flipped the blue king.  
They continued like that, rolling over one another in a struggle for dominance, laughing and bluffing. When one would win the other would try to throw him off by stealing kisses or touching the man on top in a tender way, even though when Kuroh would win it was mostly because Munakata let him. It became like a game. A game that continued into the early hours of the morning.  
Tired, panting and covered in sweat they fell back on the bed. Munakata dropped his head against the pillow and swallowed, his chest heaving in breaths. Kuroh was the same, laying on his back, his chest rising and falling at a rapid rate. The teen had his eyes closed and Munakata wriggled closer. At some time during the course of the evening they'd crawled under the covers of his bed. The sheets of which were now soaked with sweat. Now on his side he was incredibly close to the sleeping teen. He leaned closer and playfully licked the cheek of the younger man. Kuroh's eyes cracked open and he eyed the older man lazily before rolling onto his side to properly face the king. Munakata went to lick the teen's nose but instead was met with the younger man's tongue. They embraced in a kiss and Munakata's arms circled around the teen's thin body to meet at his back. He pulled Kuroh closer so that their bodies touched. Softly he bit at Kuroh's lip and when he finished Kuroh returned the favour. Both were too tired to talk or play games or fight for dominance it was like they'd been stripped raw and all that they had left were raw feelings. He pulled away to look at Munakata.  
"What time is it?" He asked sleepily.  
"Early in the morning and late at night." The king muttered.  
"Where did your glasses go?" Kuroh asked, snuggling into the other man's chest. His head tucked perfectly underneath Reisi's chin.  
"I don't know, I had them when we first got on the bed." He felt Kuroh's eyelashes brushing the sensitive skin of his neck as his eyes flit shut.  
"I think you look prettier without them, they make you look colder and uncaring." The teen whispered. "I like you better when you're caring and gentle… but rough when needed." His breathing evened out and it seemed as if the adrenaline from the past few, intense hours was finally dissipating. Munakata sighed and let the teen snuggle further into his chest, he kept his arms wrapped around the teen like a barrier to protect a sleeping child. Which in a way he was, Kuroh was only eighteen, six year separated them; to him Kuroh was still a child. The teen's hand crept up from Munakata's waist to play with the blue kings hair. One of his fingers touched a cool object embedded in the king's left ear. He prodded it further.  
"An earring?" He said.  
"Yes." It was set in the higher part of his ear and was just a simple sleeper a bit thicker than the usual ones. "I got it as a tribute to Mikoto; who got his after Totsuka was murdered, and I thought that'd I would do my part in continuing their legacy." He said in a hushed, sad voice, wanting to put an end to the subject matter. "Go to sleep Kuroh, we need to get up early." And then in one another's embrace they drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Munakata woke with Kuroh's arm draped over him. The teen was fast asleep on his stomach, with one arm lain across the blue king's chest and the other with his face nestled in its crook. The boy looked so peaceful. The blinds hadn't been drawn the night before and the early morning light was framing the sleeping vassal in a golden light. Like a sleeping angel, Munakata thought. However he had to end the teen's slumber.  
"Kuroh, sleepyhead, wake up." He said. When there was no action or sound from the teen, gently he shook the boy's shoulder.  
"Kuroh, you need to wake up." The sleepy teen merely tapped away the hand on his shoulder. When he seemed content to move no more the impatient king rolled him onto his back and climbed on top of him. He pressed his lips to the teen's who tried to turn his head away. When the king tried again he pried his partners lips apart with his own, Kuroh countered with a lazy morning kiss and sat up so that Munakata was barely bent over him. When they broke Kuroh flopped back on the pillows and stared up at the blue king.  
"I'm tired, I wish it went longer but then we won't have got any sleep. Can I stay here while you work?" He said drowsily. Munakata stared at him and and an idea formed in his mind.  
"Work for me, come and help me out at Scepter 4." Munakata blurted out before he had a chance to stop himself. A hesitant look swept across the teen's face.  
"I'm not asking for you to convert to blue and call me your king. I don't want to replace Isana, but I'm offering you a job, so you can support yourself and Neko." He said, "—please?"  
"Really? Thank you Munakata-san."  
"Well hurry up and get out of bed, I'm already running late."  
As they stood in the tiny bathroom Mnnakata caught sight of himself in the mirror and almost laughed out loud. Pink lines ran down his chest and washboard stomach from where Kuroh had raked him with his nails, a purple-blue bruise like mark stood out starkly on the pale skin of the side of his neck. What was he going to do about it, without raising eyebrows? Then again Kuroh looked worse. The mark on his neck was darker and would be even more obvious once he tied up his hair. And his chest, stomach and shoulders weren't covered in thin pink lines; whole patches of skin and muscled were varying shades of pink, red and purple from where Munakata's hands had been. For a moment he felt bad but then he caught Kuroh's eyes on his in the mirror. The teen smiled and looked at himself.  
"It's not that bad, nothing hurts really." He offered as he began buttoning up his shirt. Munakata went after him and caught the teen's hip with his hand. He moved Kuroh backward until his back crashed heavily against the door. Munakata kissed him, using his tongue to beg for entry into the teen's mouth. He let him in melting between the king's body and the door, he hooked his fingers through the belt loops in the older man's trousers and pulled his hips as against his own. When they pulled away both were panting for breath. They continued getting ready in silence. Barely even acknowledging each other except for when their eyes met in the mirror reflection.

"Reisi, if I'm working for you, what exactly is my position per-say?" Kuroh asked as Munakata unlocked the door to his office. They managed to sneak in the back door without being spotted, they were thirty minutes late for work and if the head of Scepter 4 was late it may disgrace the clan.  
"I'm afraid you'll have to address me as Munakata-san or Captain, during working hours. And I suppose you could work as a bit of a body-guard-slash-second-in-command."  
"Isn't Awashima already—"  
"She'll understand." Munakata cut in, stepping into his empty office, Kuroh in tow. He'd just sat behind his desk about to start some paperwork when the office phone rang. He picked it up as Kuroh glanced his way.  
"Yes, right away." Was all he said and hung up.  
"C'mon Kuroh, there is some disaster I must see to." They left the office and set down one of the many hallways of the Scepter 4 headquarters. The teen vassal glanced about the walls nervously like he was expecting someone to jump him. Reisi saw this and placed a hand on the teen's arm, the young vassal flinched slightly.  
"It's okay, they'll accept you, you're a clansman after all, even if you're not from blue. We'll look out for you."  
"Captain! Yatogami-san?! I didn't see you here this morning sirs." Awashima Seri exclaimed then bowed to her king.  
"Oh, I was around." Munakata lied.  
"Ah, Captain, I know I may be out of place but are you aware you have a rather nasty looking bruise on your neck." Kuroh turned away, his cheeks flaring meanwhile Reisi tried to maintain his composure. He gingerly pressed his fingers to the general area.  
"Thank you Awashima-san, I had no idea and have no idea as to how it got there." The second in command bowed once again and began to leave and Kuroh watched after her until getting the confidence to ask his question.  
"Uh, second in command?" She stopped and turned, waiting for him to continue. "How is Neko?"  
Awashima smiled. "She's good, she was worried when I arrived but I calmed her and reassured her you were alright. She was happy for me to stay the night and was well fed when I left. I gather you are well rested and if you need someone to watch out for Neko again I'm happy to. I rather enjoyed her company." Kuroh nodded bowed to the second in command and she continued back down the hall in the way they had just come. He let out a sigh of relief knowing the strain, his only other clansman was safe and well.  
"That was close, but they'll find out what we did last night eventually." Kuroh said softly.  
"Yes they will, but last night would be nothing compared to if they found out we were lovers."  
"What?! But what about—" Munakata slammed his hand over the mouth of the vassal.  
"Shhh! Do you want my whole clan to find out!? Mikoto is gone if that's what you were asking. Yes I loved him but he's gone. I've been so lonely even with my entire clan alive but your visits even though you were never here very long, you made me feel fuller. That's why I did what I did last night.— Kuroh I— I want you to be my lover." Kuroh blushed, taken back beyond words.  
"Um, yes Captain— I'll happily be your lover." Reisi pressed his lips to the vassal's and they continued down the hall like nothing had ever happened.


	2. Prequel Chapter: Mikoto

**Chapter two is here. This is set before the anime and is based on Munakata's history with Mikoto. Intensely MikoRei, don't read if you don't like.**

**Once again I own nothing, but the idea is mine so please don't "burrow" it. If you're interested, I wrote this listening to thinkin bout you and oblivion (Bastille) and Could you bite the hand and Heaven's not enough (Steve Conte). Please review, criticism is needed :) now enjoy!**

* * *

The blue king glanced up from his work as the door handle of his office began to quake. Rising voices echoed in and the most prominent among them the female voice of Awashima Seri. Someone was trying to yank the door open while she attempted to keep it closed.

"You have no appointment with the Captain, you must wait like everyone else." He heard her saying. "I must request if you do not desist from your destructive action I will be forced to take action and use force to restrain you." There were more muffled shouts from people further away and the rattling of the door ceased. Munakata relaxed back in his chair to realize his heart rate had picked up and his hand was closed over the handle of his saber. He picked up his pen about to sign an agreement for some power bill when he heard a yell from outside his office. It was cut off as red aura poured through the seams between the door and doorframe before it was blown off its hinges, singeing the walls and flooring and smashing to pieces against the far wall. Reisi stood, hand firmly grasped on his saber, ready to draw it at the slightest of danger. More members of Scepter 4 were shouting as the destructive figure stepped into Munakata's office. The officers hesitantly followed, flooding in behind him; sabers drawn and aura's flashing. Yet the lone, smoldering red figure stood in the center of the room unflinching from their swords and auras. The red haired man grinned.  
"Mikoto-san, what is going on? You can't just come rampaging in here without consequences!" The Captain said firmly.  
"Why? Is it wrong to wish to visit a fellow king whenever I please?" Mikoto said innocently, however any innocence in his voice was lost due to the fact it sounded like it could have from the center of the earth itself.  
"Yes, you should be aware of that. You can't just come into my headquarters, destroying things and frightening my officers purely because you want to visit me." He nodded to his brave Scepter 4 members and worried second in command. He could feel the fear and anxiousness emanating off of them just like their auras.  
"Thank you, you may leave us, I'll handle this… do not come back unless summoned." His clansmen bowed and filed out of his room, Awashima Seri being the last to leave.  
Munakata dropped back into his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He let out a deep sigh.  
"Mikoto-san, what am I going to do with you?" He said wearily. The red haired man smirked.  
"I'm not kidding. You couldn't just visit me when I was at home could you? You have to create a huge drama about it." Mikoto walked over to Munakata's desk and leaned across it so that he was face to face with the blue king. He cocked his head to the side as he studied Munakata's face. It was as if he found it fascinating, which was strange because they'd known each other since they were in high school. And they knew everything about the other. That knowledge had intensified since they started to have romantic encounters with one another.  
"Would you get off my desk… and stop staring at me like that! Do you want my whole clan to find out we've been sleeping together because it won't be long after that your clan will find out." Munakata snapped and Mikoto pushed himself away from the desk. He mumbled an appreciative thanks and went back to his paperwork, pretending the other king wasn't there. When Mikoto didn't get the attention he wanted he stalked around the desk and pushed Munakata's chair back and straddled his lap.  
"You're really attention seeking." Munakata muttered as the red haired man pressed his lips against his.  
"Stop—" he argued and the other man did it again.  
"I said stop, I don't want my clan seeing this... Also you're really heavy." Mikoto didn't get off but he pulled away to scrutinize the blue king.  
"That's not what you say when we're in bed. —Leave early and let's go back to your apartment." He said seductively, pressing constant touches of his lips over the entirety of one cheek. He ran a finger down the length of Munakata's face pausing at a point below his chin so he could lift Munakata's face to meet his. He kissed the other man's lips and climbed off his lap.  
"I'll go out through the window, so it doesn't look suspicious to your clan."  
"Mikoto-san l never agreed to meet you at my apartment and besides even if I wanted to I have to clean up this mess you made." Munakata retorted, gesturing to the blackened and beat up walls then the shards of door in an messy pile, like an abandoned puzzle in the corner. The entryway was scorched too, the whole room would stink of smoke and need to be re painted and doorway would need to be replaced along with a new door.  
"Hmmph, I'll be at your apartment." The man's aura grew and flickered around him like a heat haze. Glass shattered and when Munakata looked to where the red king had just been all that was left was a burnt and blackened hole where the window used to be. Munakata sighed and shook his head. One visit and one man; who was there for a total of ten minutes; had put two holes in his office and the whole room needed to be replaced.  
"Thanks for nothing you red headed bastard." He cursed under his breath. After a determined yank the stubborn drawer in his desk opened and he dropped the files in. No way was he going to get any work done, not after Mikoto's visit. His swivel chair complained as he stood, it probably wasn't thankful Mikoto's added weight. He began to clear through the broken pieces of door to see exactly what damage had become of his office. The door was a wreck, like an ancient pirate ship, the walls would need extensive scrubbing, re-plastering and and painting. And the small bookcase which had taken the brunt of the impact had virtually imploded on itself, most of the books on it were unsalvageable. He'd leave it till tomorrow and clean it up when his conscious was clear. There was no way he could work while knowing Mikoto was at his apartment alone. That was the one thing he didn't need burning down to the ground right now.  
But if he was leaving early he needed an excuse other than: the red king is in my apartment, waiting to climb into bed with me. He swallowed hard and strode out of the room, he was never good at acting but he had to fool his clan into thinking he had something important to attend to. Just as he was leaving his office Munakata collided with his Vice Commander as she bustled around the corner. Both were surprised and caught off guard but Munakata was the first to regain his composure.  
"Vice commander," he addressed.  
"C— Captain, forgive me for being careless and not watching where I was going, I just came to check that the red king was not making any hostile actions towards you." She said, standing straight with a pink glow on her cheeks, embarrassed by her carelessness.  
"No he only busted another hole in the wall, destroying the window." Awashima nodded and looked at her Captain more carefully.  
"Captain, are you sure he did not demonstrate any hostility towards you, your right cheek is bright red like he struck your face." She said kindly. She could be cold and unloving as the Homra bartender named her; "The Heartless Woman" but she could be as kind as anyone. Munakata didn't flinch but he could feel the heart radiating from the area she named. It was from the red king's heated kisses; his skin was always hot to touch, it came from his fire-like aura.  
"No he didn't maybe a rogue tongue of his aura struck me while I wasn't paying attention. I'll be leaving now anyway, I need to chase him up about paying for the damage. I'll begin the clean up tomorrow. Only let my men patch up the hole. Goodnight Vice Commander." And with that he continued his way down the hall without looking back. As he exited the building he reached into his uniform pocket to retrieve his keys. He aimed the button in the direction of where he knew his car was parked and was a little surprised when he didn't hear the familiar click of the doors unlocking. He peered up and could have screamed in rage. Instead he only rolled his head back and let out a deep, loud groan. His car was still there; well the wheels were as was the base but other than that nothing resembled the cheap buzz box he owned. The roof was completely gone, melted down along with all the interior and engine. The walls were melted, everything was just a glowing hot mess.  
Reisi's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to kill that bastard." He pocketed his keys and began in the direction of his apartment. If that wasn't still standing in one piece the red king would die a slow and painful death.

It wasn't a far walk really; only a few blocks but he was still pissed. He liked that car. He had memories associated with it. Then as he stormed into the lobby of his apartment complex he paused in front of the elevator.  
"Out of order" a sign in his land lord's hand writing was stuck on the door of it.  
"You are kidding me!" He cursed. As he began up the stairs to his apartment he thought of all the ways he was going to kill Mikoto. Then he was cursing himself for choosing such a high level room, at least he had his fitness that would get him up the many, many, many flights of stairs.

Finally he stumbled over to the door of his apartment. He wasn't out of breath but his body was stressed and exhausted and over-working himself wasn't all that good for his health either. He paused at the door, his tired fingers fumbling over the keys. The door just down the corridor opened and his young neighbour emerged. He offered Munakata a polite smile and a wave of the hand. Then his eyes widened slightly, like he was remembering something. He dashed back inside before quickly reappearing with a bundle of envelopes in one hand. He tossed them to Munakata who caught them, surprising himself with his reflexes. They often picked up one another's mail for the other.  
"And before I forget I saw a man go in there earlier. Red hair, six-foot, white t-shirt and jeans; a friend of yours?" The guy asked, he had one of those gorged earrings, one that stretched the lobe.  
Munakata shook his head. "No not a friend but I know him, thank you." After exchanging a nod of farewell they both went back inside their separate rooms. The second Munakata's door was shut he growled. Searching his apartment with his eyes for the flame haired bastard who said he would be there. He found the man in question fast asleep on his bed.  
"You melted my car!" He shouted. "And by god you probably stuffed up the elevator too just to piss me off more. Bloody hell, what on earth has been going on in your head!" When the red haired perpetrator didn't even stir it only infuriated Munakata further. He flung his coat and saber onto the coatrack at his door and kicked his shoes off. He picked one up and threw it at Mikoto, then he threw the other hitting his back with the first and the second one bounced off his head.  
"Get out of my house!" He shouted and the slumbering man stirred. Then he got comfy and his body relaxed again. Munakata, infuriated to boiling point crossed his tiny space in a matter of strides and leaped onto the bed. He was straddling Mikoto's back and he flipped the man beneath him and began punching his chest, throwing all his energy into each fist that made contact. Mikoto sniggered but didn't make a move to stop Munakata. He didn't even open his eyes, it was like he couldn't feel the other man hitting him. Seeing red Munakata's punches began to slow and grow weaker; his energy running out. Finally he slumped forward; short of breath and still angry. That's when Mikoto opened his eyes.  
He grabbed the raging king's wrists and rolled them so that he was on top and Munakata's arms were pinned above his head with only one of Mikoto's hands. His other hand pulled on his shirt so that it became untucked and slid beneath, his fingers sliding over Munakata's smooth washboard muscles. The blue king growled and struggled against the other mans grip. But ultimately he had no choice but to go along with the red king's actions, he had no energy to fight back and was in no position to escape. He kept glowering at him, hoping to hurt the red king with his dagger eyes. It didn't work and Mikoto smiled. He only did that when one of two things was happening or was about to happen: when they fought; king against King or he was teasing Munakata and they were about to have a romantic encounter.  
"I love it when you're mad." He said, his deep voice like a purr in Munakata's chest.  
"You love _making_ me mad!" He snapped and the red king gave a low laugh.  
"That's half the fun." His hand exited Munakata's shirt and he tore it open, ripping the thin material and sending buttons scuttling in all directions. Munakata groaned scoring himself another smirk.  
"You could have just unbuttoned it or asked me to. But it doesn't matter, I won't have you tonight. Get off me and get out of my house." He was too tired to raise his voice and Mikoto had focused most his weight on Munakata's lap and all that muscle didn't make for a light weight parter, he was slowly making the blue king's breaths come shallower and shallower.  
"Yes you will, you'll have me tonight. You can never say no to me and you're not in any position to stop me from wanting you."  
The blue king wriggled some more but it didn't to anything but pin him more firmly between the red king and the bed. He sighed and looked up at the red menace loathly. Mikoto only grinned and dropped his head, crushing his mouth against the other man's. Munakata fought to resist the other man as Mikoto tried to part his lips. Mikoto growled when his attempts failed. He pulled away and grabbed the open edges of the blue kings shirt. Munakata gasped as his shirt was forcibly torn from his body and thrown to the floor. He sat up so his head was virtually beneath the other man's and opened his mouth to complain about the disrespect he was being shown. Before he got a word out Mikoto descended, his hand taking control of his Munakata's jaw and forcing the others open lips upon his own. They went down, the bed groaning beneath their weight and he felt Mikoto's tongue slide over his own. He shivered; unsure whether it was from pleasure or displeasure. He felt Mikoto's hands over his torso, the nails scraping over his skin like he wanted to peel it away. Munakata pulled away as best he could when the red head kept his teeth biting into Munakata's lower lip.  
"You're such a temptation." He mumbled.  
"You're such a distraction." Mikoto replied and went to kiss the other man again. This time Munakata stopped him.  
"What?" He said holding Mikoto back by his shoulders.  
He chuckled low, his voice like a cat from the savanna's, purr in Munakata's chest. "Never you mind. Now shut up and save the chit chat for the morning." He broke Munakata's hold like it was nothing and pressed his chapped lips against his. Munakata's fight back against his tongue was pitiful and Mikoto once again dominated. Munakata's thin fingers found the hem of the other's shirt and Mikoto allowed him to lift it over his head. Then it too was discarded and dropped onto the floor. They kissed long and hard and when they broke, both were panting heavily against the other.  
"Why do you do this?" Munakata rasped. Mikoto gave another deep chuckle and twined his calloused fingers in his silky indigo bangs. With him this close and his rational thinking back Munakata could smell the cigarettes on him, and the strong scene the Homra bar left on the other's skin.  
"Don't fight me." Mikoto said in a loud whisper, his deep and husky voice more like a sexy growl. Munakata seethed, he wanted to burn the man down. Yet he wanted to be ravished to a further extent than what was already being demonstrated. His aura surged, and he saw Mikoto smirk. The said man enticed his own aura to flare up, creating a purple atmosphere around them. The blue king wet his lips, swiping his tongue over the chapped skin. When did that happen? He wondered and looked to his fellow kings lips; they were chapped too. It must have been the heat from the red kings aura that caused it. Mikoto caught Munakata's action and glance and Mikoto leaned down to wet the other's lips for him, even though he'd just done it himself.  
"If you want, your lips won't be the only thing that I make wet tonight." Mikoto arched an eyebrow and Munakata shuddered.  
"That's disgusting." The blue king said and the flame haired man smirked. His fingers slowly began to trail down the blue kings front, snaking past his navel and delving past the waistband of his trousers. Munakata caught his hand, eyes widening at the red king's persistence.  
"Woah… stop! I'll make a deal with you. You can ravish me tonight, in what ever way you want and I won't complain— but! The pants stay on and I am allowed to get some sleep before work tomorrow, deal?" Mikoto groaned however he made a reluctant nod of his head and mumbled something about "_a deal_". Munakata grinned and flipped the other man. He was finally on top and when he crushed his mouth down on the flame haired man's and achieved dominance. He moaned into Mikoto's mouth and felt strong hands come down on his waist, pulling his body hard against the other man's so that their hips were level. Their new position meant Munakata could feel everything about his partners form; _everything_. At that thought he heard Mikoto chuckle. Neither complained about the situation, until Munakata's attention to his position slipped and Mikoto merely took it as his window to take back his dominance crown. And flipped Munakata back to his original position. As the red king went to straddle the other man his knee misjudged the distance and hit the other man's crotch. Munakata gasped and without an apology Mikoto righted himself and forcibly grabbed hold of Munakata's shoulders. His calloused fingers dug deep into the flesh and the blue king sighed pleasurably as his back arched and he felt the man above him's stomach on his own. Mikoto lurched his head down and ran his mouth over the other mans neck, throat, collarbones, chest and shoulders. He bit down on the skin of Munakata's neck and for a while didn't even bother sucking, he just buried his teeth in deeper. When he was done he drew his tongue across Munakata's jaw making him shiver. He liked making Munakata quake, he liked teasing him.  
It was always this way, no date, no proper conversation, just this. Just a night where they would ravish one another. When they would sleep together and forget about it the next day. Well he would, maybe it meant more to Munakata. Did Munakata think they were in love? Mikoto didn't, he didn't love anyone. Yes, he cared or his clan, that he respected and looked out for, but was it love? He wasn't sure, he felt an overprotectiveness for Totsuka and Anna and Izumo he had known forever, but was that love? Eh, why did he care right now, all that mattered was the submissive man beneath him.  
_He gives himself to me too easily_, Mikoto thought as he engaged his fellow king in a powerful kiss that could have lasted hours. Which, it could of because all too soon the flame haired man was watching the sunrise beside his sleeping partner. He sat up with his back to the headboard and elbows on his brought up knees. Glancing down at his torso he noticed the neat circular marks Munakata had left on his torso, now turning a bluish-purple. The man to his left stirred as he raked his fingers through his messy hair. Should he leave before his partner woke? Should he wake him up? Just for good measure should he burn down the other king's apartment? Knowing it would be best if he just left he let Munakata continue sleeping while he went in search of his shirt. The sleeping, indigo haired man must have noticed a stir in his surroundings because he shifted from his position on his side to one on his stomach. His eyes lazily opened and he eyed the flame haired man with a groggy-calmness.  
"Going so soon?" He rasped. Mikoto didn't reply but he found his shirt on the carpet flooring and pulled it on. As he moved for the door Munakata called out to him.  
"I don't even get a kiss goodbye?" His tone was supposed to be incredulous but it didn't fully hide the real hurt in his words. Mikoto almost took some joy in watching the other man flinch when he told him, "no." And he continued for the door.  
"Lunch then?" Mikoto stopped again.  
"What?" He barely even bothered to arch an eyebrow.  
"Will you take me out for lunch then? There's no use in being lovers if the only time we interact is in the bedroom." He gave a sleepy smile and Mikoto felt a pang of something inside him, was it guilt?  
_Shit_, he thought, _the bastard actually thinks I have feelings for him. _  
He chose his next words carefully, and after a long pause ripped out the heart of the other man.  
"Lovers? No. Reisi I don't love you. I don't love anyone, not even my own clan. You are not a person I care deeply about. _You're a toy to me_, —an item to offer me pleasure in an otherwise boring world." He paused, "… you should have known this all along Munakata, why would you believe that I love you?" Hurt swept across Munakata's face like wind over water and his hands made fists in the blankets.  
"Because… I'm in love… _with you._" The last words shook, betraying him and his bottom lip quivered. Mikoto sighed and twisted the door handle letting himself out without a last glance. Munakata stared after him, wishing he would step back inside and say he was sorry and that he loved him back. But he knew he wouldn't. He knew Mikoto wasn't coming back. His eyes filled up with tears and he scolded himself for it. His pain turned into hatred, _how could he be so foolish?_ He should have know Mikoto was only using him. _A toy_, that's all he was. He hated the man, hated him with a passion but part of him told him he could never fully hate him, part of him would always love that bastard red king. With a bitter sigh he got out of bed and began his morning ritual, already late and without his car he was going to be even later. He buckled the belt on his trousers and called Seri to tell her he would be late. Or more realistically late by his standards, he was always overly prompt to arrive at Headquarters. With a final look in his bathroom mirror to make sure he looked as formal as everyday he began his way to work, taking the winding stairs down to the ground level. Once he was out on the street and in the chilly winter air he began thinking about what Mikoto had said to him. His mind began replaying what he had said like a broken record stuck on repeat, the most loud and prominent line; _you're a toy to me._ He thought back to the way he felt at that exact moment. Hurt, betrayal, guilt, shame and regret all mixed together in a concoction devised by one man. And as the damaged king made his way down the street with the first flakes of snow falling from the grey sky he decided upon one thing: he was never going to treat anyone as he had been. No one deserved to feel that same shame of rejection as he had.


End file.
